


Looking Around - Lester

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Sharing a World [5]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragons, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More from Becker and Bran's first day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Around - Lester

Sir James Lester wasn't sure what prompted him to give Becker a personal tour around the ARC rather than delegating the task to one of his minions, but somehow he found himself showing the personable young officer the entire building and introducing him to the scientists and the few soldiers remaining at the building.

He found himself falling into a pattern whereby he would introduce Becker to someone and then as they walked along the corridors towards their next meeting, he'd feed Becker the useful gossip about them. He was surprised to find that under the rather cool and distant exterior lurked a sharp wit and a rather dry sense of humour. By the time they made it back to the atrium again, Lester was actually enjoying himself and he was slightly disappointed that he didn't have a good reason to hang around and get to know the young soldier better.

The dragon was another matter. He seemed rather … bouncy. Not a trait Lester appreciated in something as large as a dragon, even one of Bran's relatively small stature. He was young though, Lester knew that, and he would, presumably, calm down a little as he grew up. From the files he had read before selecting Becker and Bran to join the team at the ARC, he knew that as irrepressible as Bran might seem right now, he was more than capable of doing the job he was employed for and wouldn't let his enthusiasm overwhelm him in the field.

Hopefully Micanimus and Chandrakhant would be calming influences on him as well and it would do Ghostegion good to have another young dragon around – as long as the two of them didn't start getting into trouble together.

Dropping gracefully into his chair, Lester pulled up Becker and Bran's files again. They had a good record together and it looked like they were just what the ARC was looking for. With Bran's speed he would be able to make it to anomaly sites ahead of everyone else. The downside of that of course would be that he carried a maximum of two crew, other than his Captain, so he wouldn't necessarily be able to do a lot until reinforcements arrived, but with any luck he and Becker would be able to evacuate civilians from anomaly sites before they could encounter anything dangerous or see anything they might feel the need to publicise.

Becker was something of an enigma to Lester. As with most aristocratic families, it was something of a tradition for the men to join one branch or other of the military. In fact, according to Burke's Peerage, there had been a member of Becker's family in the military continuously since one had served as one of Wellington's Aides-de-camp in the Peninsular Campaign. The Captain was, however, the first to serve in the Aviator Corps. He wondered how Becker's family had reacted to that decision. Even now the Aviator Corps was often looked down on by the other branches of the military, so he couldn't imagine Becker's father had embraced the idea immediately, but he must have agreed since Aviators rarely join the Corps after their eighteenth birthday and thus need parental permission to enlist.

Resolutely, Lester closed the file. Becker's personal history was not his business, no matter how amiable he had found the young man. Clearly his divorce and the recent trouble with Lyle and Ghostegion had had an impact on him and the stress was making him act oddly. There was no other reason he would be so fascinated by the young, poised, intelligent, good looking aviator he had just met. None. At all.

Lester dropped his head into his hands for a second. He was screwed.


End file.
